Shion (Light Novel)
|-|Light Novel= |-|Anime= Summary Shion is is one of the three kijin who were named by Rimuru, and also his first servant to be in charge of his care as his personal secretary. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' At least '''7-A | At least High 7-A Name: Shion, Personal Secretary of Rimuru Tempest, Samurai of the Jura-Tempest Federation, Tyrant, The Immortal Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: KijinFierce People Tribe, OniWicked Oni |-|Kijin='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Telepathy, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Energy Manipulation (Can unleash pure energy from the tip of her blade), Aura, Fear Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, and Sleep Manipulation (On a scale of 210 with Coercion), Statistics Amplification, Flight, Longevity (Has a lifespan of over 1000 years), Blessed, Summoning, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic is capable of harming spiritual lifeforms who have no physical body), Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magicules, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magicules), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Magic (Has an innate resistance to magic), Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), and Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Sense Manipulation (Comparable to Ranga, who can resist Confusion, a spell which distorts senses of smell), Empathic Manipulation, and Madness Manipulation (Type 2) (on a scale of 200,000), Death Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation (Can resist Veldora's aura which causes the death of humans) |-|Oni='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Teleportation, Intangibility, Regeneration (High), Berserk Mode, Forcefield Creation, Absorption (Can absorb energy), Attack Reflection, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation (Chef allows her to overwrite phenomenon and laws), Fate Manipulation (Can overwrite outcomes and results), Durability Negation and Death Manipulation (Can attack the spiritual body, causing instant death), Immunity to Mind Manipulation (Shion's memories are stored in her astral body, and as long as she retains her conscious soul and memory, she can be revived even when her body is completely damaged. In other words she can think with her soul and is thus immune to mind control effects), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Unique skills are the shape of the mind itself and require a strong soul to possess them), Fear Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, and Sleep Manipulation (Can resist Coercion), Paralysis Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poisons, Corrosion Inducement, Heat Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation and Pain Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Superior to Ifrit) | At least Large Mountain level (Superior to before, is a demon lord class individual and thus superior to Special A class monsters such as Orc Disaster Geld) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Hakurou who blitzed Orc Disaster Geld) | At least Relativistic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ | At least Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain level+ | At least Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters | Tens of meters Standard Equipment: A sword, An odachi which can attack her opponents spiritual body causing those who can't resist it to instantly die. Intelligence: Shion was trained by Hakurou who is a master swordsman who has been alive for 300 years. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Sense:' Allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Sense enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Thought Communication:' A Skill that's a higher-level version of Telepathy, letting the user build links and talk with multiple people at once. Remains effective across a range of about one kilometer. * Battlewill: Transforms the Aura of the user into Fighting Spirit, which enhances the user's physical form. This enhancement is independent from Skills-based enhancements, so Skill-based enhancements can be used alongside Battlewill. *'Ogresword Cannon:' An Art which lets her unleash pure energy from the tip of her blade. *'Decapitating Demon Blade:' A Skill which instead of unleashing pure aura like Ogresword Cannon, it simply forms it into a set shape for use. *'Diamond Path:' One of the Kijins' Battlewill Arts. It lets her control her mind and solidify her body, almost to the consistency of metal. Her fighting force protects her skin, dissipating any enemy attack. *'Steel Strength:' Extra Skill that enhances muscular strength when used. *'Strengthen Body:' Extra Skill that enhances the body in general when used. *'Airflight:' One of the Kijins’ Battlewill Arts, powered by the user’s magical aura. It provides basically the same benefits as regular flight magic. *'Perfect Memory:' An extra skill which can store her memories in her astral body. *'Ultraspeed Regeneration:' A superior version of Self-Regeneration. It's capable of quickly regenerating the body to its default state. If imbued into magical clothes or armor, it grants a self-repair function that enables a complete recovery of the clothing even "from scratch". *'Spatial Motion:' Allows the user to be able to transport herself to a place she has visited before. *'Multilayer Barrier:' Creates a Barrier, consisting of several thin layers of Ranged Barrier, with each layer having one of the tolerance-type Skill effects each and unless deliberately strenghtened by magicules, the energy consumption is less than Shion's natural magicule recovery rate, allowing him to have Multilayer Barrier permanently active. If broken it gets recreated immediately. *'Chef:' A unique skill which is capable of overwriting phenomenon, laws, results and outcomes. *'Haki:' A Skill that enhances a magic-based creature's Monster Aura. Causes the target to feel fear, confusion and fall asleep. *'Cancel Pain:' Tolerance-type Skill that grants immunity to physical pain sensation. Gallery shion stats.png|Oni Stats Key: Kijin | Oni Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Berserkers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Law Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fate Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Unholy Users